harry potter's rise to destiny
by vampire1234
Summary: What if harry had a twin brother who was named the supposed boy who lived?What if harry is pushed in to the shadows will he be for the light or the dark side?Harry has a destiny will he be able to rise to the challenge of facing it? or will he cripple at the face of war? Will he fight for what is right or turn to the dark side? Harry potter's life if lily and James never died? WBWL
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Pov

James and I were just sitting down on the couch watching little harry and nick play with there toys. Harry started crawling towards us. "Dadda,Momma der da pwerson at de gat."(1) James and i looked out the window to see what harry was talking we saw made my blood freeze."Lily" james said acting like nothing had happened,"isn't it the kid's bed time." "of course james." I got up and picked up harry and nick. I brought them to a hidden room for protection."harry please make sure you and your brother are not and daddy will come and get you your brother and yourself till then." I said. "k,momma." my little harry said. With that i left the room and grabbed my wand from the counter. When i got downstairs the door was blasted of it's hinges. "Peter." me and james said in unision. "I'm sorry about this lily and james. Stupefy" The spell was hurtling towards us all i could think about is how much i hoped harry and nick would be ok. When the spell hit us everything went black.

James pov

We were watching the boys play with there toys on the floor when harry crawled up to us. "Dadda,Momma der da pwerson at da gat." harry told us. Me and lily looked out the window and i saw something that made my heart stop. Lord Voldemort. "lily " I said trying to act as natural as possible, "isn't it the kids bed time." i asked her. "Of course james." When she picked them up and left i put my hand in my pocket and felt for my was there i knew tonight would be a fight for are lives and there was no way i was going down without a fight. I got up as lily was coming in the room and pulled out my wand.I knew she had put the kids in the safe room. When i was standing beside her,the door was blasted off the hinges. What i saw suprised me."Peter" Dang,rat gave us up to Voldemort. If i live through this i'm going to kill him. Just as i was raising my wand peter shot a stupefy at us. All i could was hope that they wouldn't find my kids,before everything went black.

Voldemort's pov

Filthy bloodtraitors. I had just heard the most of the prophecy.  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approches... born to those who have thrice defied him,born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, (his spy had missed the next part but had gotten the rest )and either must die at the hand of the other for niether can live while the other survives... the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...  
I was heading to the potters apparently they had kids who were born as the seventh month dies. Pettigrew told me there names were harry and nick. Harry apparently was the oldest by 20 seconds. We had just gotten to the gate when the mudblood went to put her children to bed. Pettigrew walked ahead of me and cast a Stupefy at them. "the children pettigrew." i demanded. "In the safe room." I walked up the stairs to the safe room and blasted through the wall that was blocking my path. I saw 2 children, one had red hair,hazel eyes, and was a bit chubby which had to be nick. While the other one had black hair,green eyes,and was thin and small which had to be harry. I was deciding who to kill first when the one named harry held his arms up to me. I picked him up and he looked at me with curiosity and innocence. When,he looked at me i knew this would be the child to defeat me one day. I set him down and took out my wand. "pity,you would have made a good ali. AVADA KEDAVARA." I shouted. When the curse had left my wand,i expected it to hit the boy but instead it hit a golden blue shield surrounding the two boys. It backfired and hit me. It appeared as if my soul had left my body. My last thought was i will get you one day harry potter.

Pettigrew pov

I had just knocked out james and lily. "The children pettigrew." The dark lord demanded. "In the safe room." i said. I was waiting for my lord to get back from killing the children. When i heard a boom i ran to the safe room. What i saw made my heart stop. The Dark lord was gone.I transformed into a rat and made my escape. I had to get away from here.

Sirius pov

I was on my way home from work. When the alarm i set to notify me if the wards at the potters fell went off. When i heard it i rushed to the fire place an dgrabbed my large bag of floo powder and threw some in. "Order of the Phoniex." When i got there i rushed into the meeting room and said,"the wards fell." When everyone heard me they apparated to godrics hollow. When we got there the house was collapsed. I rushed in and found james and lily unconscious. "Enervate." When they woke up they looked at each other and said two words"the kids." We all rushed up the stairs to the safe room. the door and i picked up harry. Dumbledore came forward and said "Let's see which wouldn't open so james cast a reducto. When we got into the room the kids were laying collapsed on the ground. We rushed towards them james picked up nick one is the chosen one." He took a look at nick and then harry. "I declare nick potter the boy-who-lived." What about harry" lily said. "I'm afraid that he is just an average wizard. When nick turn's six we are going to have to start training him." "Are we going to train harry to." "No,i don't think that would be will just hold nick back." "Alright albus." When we finished disscussing the future everyone but me,lily,james,remus,and the kids , everyone was gone,we went to potter manor. " siruis,remus would you both like to stay the night." james asked. "Sure" we said in unison. Then, we all went to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

TIME SKIP  
It has been 10 years since that day. My little sister jennifer was born a year later. She is a year younger than me. Nick's birthday party is today. We are both eleven today. I was getting up to go get a drink of water. The party had started an hour earlier. When i got downstairs everyone was outside watching the boys play quidditch. Next, to the kitchen was a mountain of presents for nick.  
I looked at the mail and saw my hogwarts letter. I took a drink of my water and grabbed my letter. When i got upstairs i grabbed my book i was reading Potions year 7. When i was reading the book i started to feel tired. So, i put my book down and i fell asleep.

Lily pov

Today was nick's birthday and we had invited the boots,the weasleys,and half of the wizarding population. I was watching the boys play quidditch when i saw the mail out of the corner of my eye. I decided to find nick's hogwarts letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily pov

When i checked the mail i found nick's Hogwarts letter but, not Harry's. I waited to see Harry at the party and see if he had it but, i never saw him. When everyone was gone and nick was in bed, i talked to james about it. "James what about harry's hogwarts letter." I asked. "Harry, i think i saw him take it." james said. "You go to bed i have to do somethings." I whispered. James kissed me goodnight and was up the stairs in a minute. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9 o'clock the diagon alley stores would still be open for another 20 minutes. I went to the floo and grabbed some floo powder. I threw it in and said "Diagon Alley." When igot there i went to Magical Menangeraie's Animal store and picked out a Snowy Hawk Owl For Harry. I just hoped he liked it.

Harry pov

When i woke up the next morning Dad asked were my hogwarts letter was. He remembered i thought in suprise. "Maybe he's just a squib i mean seriously i've never seen him do accidental magic." nick said. James looked thoughtfull for a minute. "Maybe indeed." i heard him whisper. When i heard that i showed mom my hogwarts letter. She smiled and congratulated me for getting into Hogwarts. "Harry I got you a present, for hogwarts." Lily said. After, she said that she went into the kitchen and came out with a beatiful Snowy Hawk Owl. I told mom i was going to name her Hedwig. Hedwig nipped my finger softly when i picked her name. Nick was complaining about not getting a present. Lily told him he would get one today when we go to Daigon Alley.

I'll update again real soon my computer needs fixing so you'll get a very long chapter when i get it fixed. I'm using a friends for this update.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Pov

When I heard we were going to Diagon Alley I went and put Hedwig in my room. When I got back downstairs Dad gave me a 100 galleons for school supplies. We were taking the floo so I went first and grabbed some floo powder. I threw it into the fire and stepped in. "Diagon Alley." I said. When I got out of the fireplace at Diagon Alley I went to Madam Malkins robes for all Occasions. When I got there Madam Malkin brought me to the back were another boy was being fitted.  
"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory." "Harry Potter." "No, offense but, your brothers a jerk." Cedric said. "None taken. I know he is." I said. "Would you like to finish shopping with me and my parents." I nodded my head, "I would like that." When we finished we went looking for his parents. We found them outside Flourish and Blotts.  
"Mom,Dad can Harry finish shopping with us." Cedric asked. "Sure kiddo, I'm Silvia and this is Amos. Where's your parents, I would like to meet them." Silvia said. "I don't know Mrs. Diggory." I said. "Alright, Harry let's finish shopping, then I can meet your parents later." she said. We went into Flourish and Blotts and got our course books.  
Cedric and I also got the 2nd and 3rd year books. We were planning to get ahead and become the greatest wizards alive. After that Cedric and I went to the trunk store and we each bought a trunk with 16 compartments,complete with Quidditch pitch and apartment. We also got extendable and featherlight charmed backpacks that changed color. Then, we got quills,color changing ink,and parchment. We went to the Apothecary and got our potions supplies. Then, we went to the pet shop and Cedric got a black owl. I found a white kitten. When we left the store I named her snowball.  
When we went to get our telescopes my family was standing outside of it. Cedric must have saw them to because he tried to get us to change directions. "Harry were have you been we have been looking everywhere for you." Lily said. "I was with the Diggory's." I mumbled. Silvia must have seen that I didn't want to talk to them because she interviened. "Cedric met Harry at Madam Malkins if you don't mind would it be alright if Harry finished his shopping with us." Silvia asked. "Of course not. Why don't we meet at Ollivander's in 10 minutes." James said.  
"That would be great." Amos said. When they had left Silvia turned to me. "Harry why don't you like to be around your family?" Silvia asked. "They care more about Nick than me I'm used to getting ignored. Cedric is the first friend I've ever had so I don't want Nick to try and take him away from me." I mumbled. "Never gonna happen. Come on let's go get our telescopes." Cedric said. We both got collapsible telescopes.  
When we finished we went to Ollivanders. Lily,James, and Nick were waiting out front for us. We went in to get our wands, Nick went first. He got his on the third try it was Maple 11 inches with a core of Dragon Heartstring. Cedric went next he got his on the 46 try it was Ebony and Yew 12 inches with a core of Unicorn Blood and Kraken Scales. Finally, it was my turn I tried 200 wands.  
My wand turned out to be Yew and Light Wood 14 inches with a core of Kraken scale, Dementor's blood,Unicorn blood,and dragon scale. My family was suprised to find that i had a wand that had more power than we left the store Cedric asked his parents if I could sleep over. They said if my parents were okay with it I could. Cedric told me so we went to talk to my parents together.  
"Mom,Dad can I spend the night at Cedric's. Of course, I would see you at the train starion tommorow. If I can Cedric and I can return to Potter Manor to pick up some muggle clothes for Hogwarts." I said hoping. "Yeah, Harry you can." Lily said abstentmindedly. Cedric and I walked back over to his parents and told them my parents said I could. "Alright, Harry should I operate us to Potter manor to get your clothes for Hogwarts." Silvia said.  
"I can just use the floo. My family has anti-apparation wards around the house." I said. "Cedric can go with you if you want Harry we'll meet you at are manor." Amos said. I nodded my head. Cedric and I went to the Leaky Cauldron and got some floo powder. I threw it in and stepped into the fireplace "Potter Manor." I said loud and clearly. When I got out of the fireplace I stood and waited for Cedric. He came out a minute later. "This way to my room." I said. Cedric followed me to my bedroom.  
"This can't be your room it's to grown up." Cedric said. It was true my room looked like an adults. It had books, a bed, dresser,closet,and a wizard lamp and hedwig my owl. "Well it is." I said.

Cedric Pov

When I was getting my school robes I met my new friend Harry Potter. We went to his house afterward to get him some muggle clothes for hogwarts. His room looked like an adults. We got his clothes and his owl, we brought them downstairs and flooed to my house. When we got there we brought his stuff up to the guest bedroom and packed our stuff for Hogwarts. "Harry what if we don't get in the same house." I asked.  
"Let's make a promise we'll be friends no matter what." Harry said.  
"Deal. Best friends forever." I said. "Best Friends forever." Harry promised.  
We went to bed really early that night for hogwarts.


End file.
